Processes for producing lower aliphatic monocarboxylic acids such as acetic acid by the vapor phase oxidation of lower aliphatic hydrocarbons are known. For example, acetic acid is prepared by the vapor phase oxidation of butane according to the following equation: EQU C.sub.4 H.sub.10 +5/2 O.sub.2 .fwdarw.2CH.sub.3 COOH+H.sub.2 O
However, processes for the oxidation of hydrocarbons in the vapor phase by means of oxygen-containing gases have not proven entirely satisfactory primarily due to the excessive formation of undesirable carbon oxides, and to the difficulty in maintaining control of the highly exothermic oxidation reaction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,159 provides an improved process wherein the oxidation of hydrocarbons is performed in a reactor system having fused vanadium oxide catalyst coated on the inner surface of the reactor, which system has the advantage of better temperature control and isothermal operation. The use of early catalysts such as vanadium pentoxide, either supported or unsupported, for the vapor phase oxidation of lower aliphatic hydrocarbons generally results in yields and process efficiencies which fall substantially short of theoretical potential. Also, the resulting products are often impure due to a lack of selectivity when such catalysts are employed.
Neat (i.e., unsupported) reduced vanadium oxides such as vanadium tetroxide have been suggested as a remedy for the above disadvantages but heretofore the use of the catalysts in the vapor phase oxidation of lower aliphatic hydrocarbons has resulted in inefficient processes which lack a high degree of selectivity. Furthermore, reduced vanadium oxides in neat form (pellets) lose crush strength during use. This is extremely critical for if the loss of crush strength is excessive such that extensive catalyst fines are developed, the pressure drop over the reactor will become too great to operate the unit thus requiring the catalyst to be removed and recharged. This, of course, is an expensive and time-consuming operation that may result in the whole process being too uneconomical to be commercially feasible.
One way to eliminate this crush strength loss is to support the reduced vanadium oxide on an inert and rigid carrier.
Typical of the elaborate steps taken to obviate the crush strength loss via a carrier is the procedure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,137 wherein an abrasion resistant catalyst is produced for the oxidation of lower aliphatic hydrocarbons by intimately mixing an aqueous suspension of colloidal non-porous silica particles with a water soluble metal salt which is decomposable by heat to a metal oxide, calcining the mixture, adding a further amount of the aqueous suspension of colloidal non-porous silica particles, and drying this catalyst composition. The essence of this patented invention is the formation of an outer porous net of non-porous colloidal silica particles over the calcined mixture of metal oxide and non-porous colloidal silica.